SKY-GIRL vs Yuzukosho
by Elcall
Summary: SKY-GIRL announces their first comeback stage, and Yuzu wants in!


**I do not own Aikatsu Stars or its characters! **

**~0~**

A high voice shouted through the air, "Down with S4!" A moment later, a bundle of bright yellow shot through the sky, landing with a twirl under an arc of roses.

"Yuzu-senpai?" the girls gasped all together. Yume, Ako, Mahiru, and Koharu were all gathered in the S4 gardens.

Lily trailed into the S4 gardens behind the pop girl. "Hello, everyone."

"Lily-senpai!" Yume greeted in surprise.

"Yuzu-senpai," Ako blinked sternly, "what do you mean by that?"

Yuzu raised her fist, "Yuzu heard that Yozora-chi, Tsubasa-chi, and Mahiru-chan are reforming SKY-GIRL!"

Mahiru smiled and nodded from her seat, "Yes, that is true. Onee-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, and I are all excited for the reformation."

Yuzu slammed her fist onto the table, "Down with S4!"

The girls flinched back, not knowing how to react.

"Yuzu," Lily began calmly, "you are no longer in S4, so this seems like a threat to the girls."

Koharu tilted her head, "What are you saying, Yuzu-senpai?"

Yuzu crossed her arms, grumpily, "When SKY-GIRL formed, Yuzu formed Yuzukosho with Yume-chan and Ako-chan!"

Yume and Ako nodded.

"Yeah, I remember," Yume smiled. "We did great together, and Ako-chan and Yuzu-senpai really helped me pick myself back up since it was just after you left, Koharu-chan."

"Yes!" Yuzu said, "But Hime-chi wasn't around then, so it was two S4 members versus Yuzu!"

Ako deadpanned, "Yuzu-senpai… that doesn't… make sense."

Lily sighed, "Yuzu, tell them why you are here."

"Okay!" Yuzu perked. "Mahiru-chan, when is SKY-GIRL returning?"

"Ah, our live is going to be in about two weeks, and three days." Mahiru replied. "Why?"

Yuzu proudly put her hands on her hips, "Because that's when Yuzukosho is going to be making a temporary comeback, too!"

Yume and Ako gasped together, "WHAT?"

**~0~**

While Yuzu seemed very aloof about her plan, Yume took it rather well, agreeing with the idea, however, Ako was the most worried.

"Yuzu-senpai! You can't just jump those kinds of things on us!" Ako fretted, "Two weeks! That's not enough time for me! With my show and acting and-"

"Don't worry about it!" Yuzu cut her off, untroubled by her dilemmas.

Ako jumped, hissing with her paws out, "How can I not?"

"I think it'll be a great chance for all of us." Mahiru said, "After all, last time, Yuzukosho and SKY-GIRL lost to the Admins."

Yuzu patted Lily on the shoulder proudly as said girl blushed happily, "Thank you. It was with the help of Yuri-san and Miki-san."

"Of course!" Yume recognized.

Koharu looked at Mahiru, "So where exactly is your performance going to happen?"

Mahiru beamed, "Actually, we're going to do a charity event for the fair."

Yume lit up, "That's a perfect place for us to join!"

Ako nodded, "It really is!"

"So it's agreed then!" Yuzu proclaimed, "whoever gets more donations wins in this S4 versus S4 competition!"

Mahiru jumped out of her seat, crying out as she slammed her hand down onto a pile of tiles. "Yes! That gets me excited! Onee-san and Tsubasa-senpai won't back down from this either!"

Yuzu threw her hand out in front of them, "Then, Yuzukosho has reunited!"

Ako and Yume put their hands on top of Yuzu's and all at once they threw them up, "Yeah!"

**~0~**

"Okay! Welcome to Yuzukosho's first meeting back!" Yuzu cheered, with Yume and Ako sitting with her in a private room.

"Happy to be back!" Yume smiled.

"Let's do our best," Ako agreed.

"Then, let's start by choosing a song," Yuzu said, opening one of the books they had gathered for the meeting. She flipped through the pages of the book, each page with a song and lyrics. She continued passing over the pages, neither one of the three girls objecting, as they scanned through the lyrics for the feel of their stage.

Expressions of concentration plastered on their faces, Yuzu continued to turn another page, already more than halfway through the book.

She left the next page open, all three reading over the lyrics.

"This…" Yume muttered, her eyes growing wide.

"_Excitement of meet and bye bye of sorrow…_" Ako read out.

Yuzu put her hands down on the table, standing. Ako and Yume turned up to her. "This is it girls!"

"Yeah!" Yume nodded.

"I agree," Ako said, "the lyrics in this song seem to fit well with our theme!"

Yuzu pulled the song out of the book, "Exactly! We've got a great catch here!"

Ako grabbed the next book, which was the dance choreography collection. "Let me find the choreography to this song."

"Yuzu's pulling up the video already!"

"I'll start looking for our coords for the stage then!" Yume contributed, taking up one of Yuzu's Shiny Smile card binders.

Over the rest of their time, they collected the dance instructions and decided on the coords they would wear with the stage.

Ako smiled, "Now that all that is set, we can now focus on our practice."

"Sounds good to me!" Yume smiled. "We have all week to do so. Let's schedule our practice times," she said, taking out her aikatsu mobile.

Ako and Yuzu did the same, and they quickly organized their practice times.

Yuzu put her hands on her hips as she looked at her unit members, "Great! Yuzukosho's show is now up and running on the road!"

**~0~**

A clap sounded, then, "This meeting is now in session." Tsubasa spoke, a notebook in her hands.

"My, Tsubasa-chan, do we have to be so formal?" Yozora smiled.

"Yes, this is an important meeting to discuss our stage against Yuzukosho's sudden emergence again."

Mahiru tapped her leg, "Well it seems like Yuzu-senpai came up with the idea suddenly."

Tsubasa shook her head, "That is very Yuzu-like."

Yozora laughed, "We should have expected it."

"Anyways," Tsubasa moved on, "we have our song chosen, and our practice is going well so far. Mahiru, have you been practicing the last two formations that you were struggling with?"

"Yes I have," Mahiru confirmed.

"And how is it going?"

"I think I might need some more self practice, otherwise I feel confident that I can merge with you and Onee-san," Mahiru answered.

Tsubasa smiled, "Good to hear." She looked to her peer, "Yozora, have you found coords for us to wear?"

Yozora pulled open her binder to a page where three sets of coord were. "Right here," she passed it to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa inspected them carefully, then nodded, "These look good." She passed the binder to Mahiru to see.

Mahiru smiled, "I think this style will go well with our song."

"Exactly!" Yozora smiled.

Tsubasa wrote notes down in her notebook, then looked at the two girls. "Looks like we're on track. Just a few more days until our debut show."

Yozora nodded, "That's good to hear! We'll surely give a spectacular show!"

Mahiru grinned, "That's right!"

"Perfect! Yuzu won't know what hit her with this performance of ours!" Tsubasa declared.

Yozora giggled, "Seems like you're as riled up about this as she is, Tsubasa-chan."

Tsubasa blushed, "Th-that's not true, I'm just excited to have a successful charity show…"

Mahiru grinned, "I am too! SKY-GIRL won't let down!"

"Of course!" Yozora nodded.

Tsubasa grinned, "Let's give it our all, SKY-GIRL!"

**~0~**

"Ehh?" Haruka cried, "Yuzu-senpai and Ako-chan and Yume-chan are reforming Yuzukosho to go against Mahiru-chan and Yozora-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai in SKY-GIRL for a charity event?"

Ako leaned back in surprise, blinking, "Well… that's about all of it."

Yume nodded, "That's right, Haruka-chan."

Haruka pouted, "No fair! Haruka wants to participate too! But she doesn't have a unit!"

"Sorry, Haruka," Mahiru said, "but it's okay. We're booked for this event anyways. Perhaps in the next one we can have you, as well."

Haruka kept pouting. "Fine," she muttered.

"Yoo-hoo, everyone!" Yuzu's voice called out as she leaped into the gardens.

"Yuzu-senpai!" Yume greeted, "How are you?"

"Doing well!" Yuzu grinned.

"Hello everyone," Lily waved, coming up beside Yuzu.

"Nice to see you, Lily-senpai," Mahiru smiled.

Lily looked around the girls, "I've been hearing about Yuzukosho's practice sessions from Yuzu, but how is SKY-GIRL doing, Mahiru-san?"

Mahiru smiled, "We're doing well."

Yume and Ako inched towards the girl, trying to keep nonchalant expressions on their faces.

Mahiru blinked at them oddly, "What are you two doing?"

Yume flailed, "That's it?"

Mahiru's expression didn't change.

Ako moaned, "You aren't going to say anything else about your practice?"

"Oh," Mahiru realized. She smiled, "Of course I won't. I don't our hard work to go to waste by spoiling it to my opponents."

Both girls' faces fell.

Yuzu laughed loudly, "That's Mahiru-chi for you! Good going!"

"It was worth a shot…" Yume murmured.

"We should've expected it," Ako said in defeat.

Lily looked at the bluenette frowning at her seat, "Whatever's the matter, Haruka-san?"

"Haruka's upset because she doesn't have a unit!"

"Ah, I see," Lily nodded. "When Yuzukosho first performed, it was for the school's Fall Fest."

Yuzu smiled, "Yeah, but Lilliene and Mikki and Yuri-chi totally beat us!"

Haruka sat up, "You beat them?"

Lily blushed and nodded, "Yes, but it was with Miki-san and Yuri-san's help."

"Is that so…" Haruka muttered.

"Ah anyways, Yuzu's here to get Ako-chi and Yume-chi for practice!"

Ako and Yume stood.

"That's right, we should be off," Ako said.

Yume waved to the rest of them as their unit walked out of the gardens, "See you guys later!"

"Bye," Mahiru waved, then looked down at her own aikatsu mobile. "I should get going, too then. See you, Lily-senpai, Haruka."

"Goodbye," Lily smiled.

Left alone, Haruka stood up and jumped in front of Lily. The idol didn't blink.

"Lily-senpai! Haruka has a request!"

Lily only raised an eyebrow as Haruka continued with her proposal.

**~0~**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to SKY-GIRL versus Yuzukosho's charity event!" Anna-sensei's voice rang over a large crowd of people at an outdoor venue. "Today we're collecting money for the children's hospital! Both units will be performing, and you get to choose the winner by donating under their unit! Whichever unit gathers more donations, will be victorious in this event!" Anna lifted her hands in the air, "Now let's get this show on the road with SKY-GIRL!"

The crowd roared as SKY-GIRL collected themselves backstage.

Tsubasa, Yozora, and Mahiru stood beside each other, aikatsu system machines just ahead.

"You girls ready?" Tsubasa asked.

"Of course," Yozora smiled.

"Yes!" Mahiru declared.

In each of their hands, they held their coords. In Yozora's hand was the Pink Sunshine Fringe Coord. Tsubasa held the Water Sunshine Fringe Coord, and Mahiru the Yellow Sunshine Fringe Coord.

"Mahiru Kasumi, like a radiant light!"

"Yozora Kasumi, like a glimmering star!"

"Tsubasa Kisaragi, holding nothing back!"

"_SKY-GIRL, let's go!_"

SKY-GIRL made the stage, performing Love-Colored Passion.

After their performance, Anna-sensei addressed the audience once again. "Thank you SKY-GIRL! Don't forget to donate under their name if you liked their performance! However, don't forget about Yuzukosho, who's up right now! Let's go baby!"

Yuzukosho took their places at the aikatsu machines.

Yuzu smiled at Ako and Yume, "SKY-GIRL was good, but we've got this in the bag, girls!"

"I'm not worried at all!" Ako grinned.

Yume nodded, "Yes! With our song dresses, we'll do great!"

The each held the set of their coords. Yuzu took the Yellow Skip Coord, Yume the Vivid Skip Coord, and Ako with the Emerald Skip Coord.

"Yuzu Nikaido, fun is the best!"

"Yume Nijino, ready to go!"

"Ako Saotome, making her dazzling entrance!"

"_Yuzukosho's show time!_"

Yuzukosho performed Ai Girl for the audience.

Anna took the crowd after Yuzukosho finished. "Thank you, Yuzukosho! And that's our two main performances for today!"

SKY-GIRL gathered at the side of the stage, watching Anna-sensei speak to the crowd. Yuzukosho joined them quietly, waiting for their cue to take the stage for the final words.

"Both units did great today, but we have an additional special performance for you!" Anna announced.

The crowd cheered in joy.

"What?" Tsubasa gasped.

All the girls looked at each other in surprise.

"A surprise performance?" Mahiru repeated.

"By who?" Yume muttered.

Ako questioned, "Did anyone know this was planned?"

"Yuzu has no idea, but now she's excited to see it!"

"Well, no matter how it happened, let's watch," Yozora decided.

To their great surprise, it was The Admins. Lily, Miki, and Yuri took the stage, performing One Step for the roaring crowd.

After their stage, both Yuzukosho and SKY-GIRL rushed up to the stage.

"Lilliene!" Yuzu called cheerfully, "You surprised us!"

Lily smiled, "I'm glad. It was a rather last minute arrangement."

"By who?" Yume asked.

A bundle of blue bounded onto the stage. "By Haruka!"

"Haruka?"

"Haruka-chan?"

"That's right!" Haruka grinned, swaying left and right, "Haruka was upset that she couldn't perform, but after she heard that the Admins beat both Yuzukosho and SKY-GIRL last time, she couldn't miss out on the opportunity to reform them!"

Miki nodded, "Lily-san and Haruka then contacted Yuri-san and I to join them for today's event."

"I had to take a flight, but it was well worth it," Yuri smiled.

Yuzu laughed, "That's great! You three surprised us all!"

Tsubasa smiled, "It was quite a wonderful surprise."

"Your stage was spectacular as well," Yozora complimented.

Yuri grinned, "We hope so, because," she turned to the audience, "The Admins are also participating in this competition!"

"What!" Ako gasped with the girls.

Miki nodded at them, "Yup! So everyone, get over to the donations and make sure you donate under The Admins!" She winked.

"What's this? Promoting yourselves?" Yozora laughed.

"No way!" Yuzu cried, "Vote Yuzukosho, everyone!"

"Yuzukosho for the win!" Yume joined.

Mahiru grabbed tiles and slammed her hand through a stack of them. "Donate for SKY-GIRL!"

"No, The Admins!" Haruka shouted back.

The ten girls started calling out their respective unit names cheerfully as the audience shuffled towards the donation spots, many of them calling their choices with them.

After some time, when things had settled down from all the excitement, Anna-sensei went up on the stage. "Thank you everyone for donating today! We have totalled all the contributions made today, and we have the final results!"

SKY-GIRL, Yuzukosho, The Admins and Haruka were lined up on the stage.

"Let's see the results!" Anna called and a chart with all three unit names started growing their total bars. Each bar raced against each other, until the first bar to stop was…

"And SKY-GIRL earned the least!" Anna announced.

"No way!" Mahiru cried.

Moments later, the golden bar stopped growing.

"Next is Yuzukosho!"

The final bar, in orange, grew much larger than the other two, before it finally stopped.

"And the winner with the most contributions is The Admins!"

The crowd cheered loudly, and so did the girls on stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Yuri called.

"The Admins did it!" Haruka cheered, leaping in the air.

Lily stepped forward, "Thank you everyone for your donations. No matter who you voted for, your contributions will greatly benefit the children that we are raising this money for."

Tsubasa smiled, "I am a little upset that we didn't make it to the top, but SKY-GIRL has a long road ahead of them!"

"Congrats Admins!" Yozora smiled.

"I can admit that their performance was well worth the most donations," Ako smiled.

Yume nodded, "I'm glad!"

Anna waved to the crowd, "Thank you again everyone! Have a good night!"

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Yuzukosho's song is Ai Girl, 『愛がーる』. The coords are real Shiny Smile ones, you can search them up! **

**SKY-GIRL's song is Love-Colored Passion, 『 恋色パッション』. The coords are Romance Kiss ones~ **

**Both songs are found on AiTube (アイチューブ) on Youtube! **


End file.
